The present invention is to improve upon previous devices for reducing the sound generated upon the release of an arrow from an archery bow, or compound archery bow.
It is widely known that the archery bow string and to a lesser degree the compound archery bow cables produce a very distinct sound upon the release of the arrow.
This sound is due to the violent harmonic vibrations that take place when the arrow is departing from the string, and to a lesser degree the harmonic vibrations imposed upon the compound cables.
Previous string silencers have been designed to dampen the vibrations of the bowstring, and if possible have probably been used to help silence the compound cables as well.
The other string silencers that are widely available today are;
1) The xe2x80x9cpuff string silencersxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,951.
2) The xe2x80x9ctarantula string silencersxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,604.
3) The xe2x80x9cSims string leechxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,584.
4) The xe2x80x9ccat whisker silencersxe2x80x9d.
None of the available silencers that are in use today can completely eliminate the string and cable noise, but they can drastically reduce the sound created when the arrow is released from the string. The listed string silencers each have there drawbacks and limitations.
1) The xe2x80x9cpuff string silencersxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,951, can absorb water and therefore increase in weight, thus reducing the performance in arrow speed and accuracy. The yarn used in the xe2x80x9cpuff string silencersxe2x80x9d can unravel and become frayed, and under the continued stresses of shooting the bow or crossbow, the tiny strands of yarn could dislodge.
2) The xe2x80x9ctarantula string silencersxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,604, are constructed of strips of polyester fleece, which although will not absorb water, is a much less effective string silencer than the last two, xe2x80x9cSims string leechxe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,584 and xe2x80x9ccat whisker silencersxe2x80x9d.
3) The xe2x80x9cSims string leechxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,584, have two arms that run opposite directions, but parallel along the bow string. The xe2x80x9cSims string leechxe2x80x9d is constructed from a material called NAVCOM, a rubber like material that is also used by Sims in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,046. Although the xe2x80x9cSims string leechxe2x80x9d is highly effective in reducing the string vibration and the consequent sound, it has been observed as having a relatively short life on modern high performance compound archery bows.
4) The xe2x80x9ccat whisker silencerxe2x80x9d, is a cluster of live rubber strings which are fastened at their center to the bow string by means of a string. They are generally viewed as the best string silencer for reducing noise and vibration, but since the cat whiskers are thin rubber strands they are more susceptible to dry rot, ultraviolet light, and ozone decay. They need to be replaced every year.
There still exists a need for a better archery and crossbow string and cable silencer, that can achieve the objectives of such devices, while avoiding the drawbacks of previously designed string silencers.
The present invention discussed herein is certainly a new and effective string and cable silencer. It is unlike the previous inventions in that it can easily be attached to both conventional archery bow strings and cables as well as split archery bow strings and cables by the use of common zip ties. It appears to have superior noise and vibration dampening characteristics with a very small reduction in initial arrow velocity commonly associated with other string silencers.